Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden
Description Cyborg vs Cyborg! They fight for justice... or so they say. Will Seryu be able to overpower Raiden? Or will Jack show Seryu how to let er rip? Interlude Wiz: Justice. Heroes. Normally these two go together well. But these two have very twisted ways of unleashing justice upon their enemies. Boomstick: Seryu Ubiquitous, the psycho cyborg of Jaegers. Wiz: And Raiden, also known as Jack The Ripper. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Seryu Ubiquitous Seryu: Justice is served. Boomstick: This chick must be in acid. No wait, she's practically drank a whole dam of acid. Wiz: As the daughter of an Imperial Officer, Seryu had a strong desire for justice and wants to follow him in his footsteps after her father's untimely death. She trained under the Imperial Captain, Ogre, who trained her martial arts. Boomstick: Aaaaand then Ogre died and Seryu lost another father figure. But don't worry, she had another one named Dr. Stylish. That is one awesome name, by the way. Wiz: Taking Seryu under his wing, Dr. Stylish gave Seryu a couple of cybernetic enhancements to help her in battle. Boomstick: She's got a flail, a giant sword and even fucking missiles! (Seryu shoots down Mine and Tatsumi with a bombardment of missiles and cannon fire) Boomstick: Are we positive she's not Michael Bay's daughter? Wiz: Seryu is equipped with the set of weapons called Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. These weapons were designed by Dr. Stylish himself. Boomstick: Unfortunately, he died too. She loses yet another father figure. But hey, it's worth losing proxy dads when they leave behind their legacies to you. Who wouldn't want to have giant drills and cannons on their arms? Wiz: However, her most common weapon is her Teigu. Teigu are ancient weapons designed to be the deadliest weapons on the battlefield and are impossible to destroy unless their core is destroyed. Boomstick: Seryu's Teigu is Hek...Heckta...Heekto... Wiz: Hekatonkheires-- Boomstick: Coro! Coro, that's his name. Coro is a very scary dog Teigu. Like, I'd rather have cat then him in my house. Wiz: Coro may look like a small dog at first but once activated, he becomes a large hulking monster. He's solely suited for combat. And although he has a bit of defense, he's mostly suited for offense. Boomstick: He also helps Seryu use her other weapons by giving it to her. But I don't know how he does it. I mean, he doesn't look like he's carrying--''' (Coro bites down Seryu's arm so she can use her weapon) '''Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK?! HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THIS ANIME?!?!?! Wiz: Seryu has managed to kill Sheele, take down armies singlehandedly and even last long enough to overpower Mine. Boomstick: But in the end, it's not enough as she still lost to the sniper girl, forcing Seryu to use her last resort. Wiz: In the event she gets defeated, she'll use her self destruct bomb in her head named Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells. It is unknown how big the explosion is but it definitely covers a wide radius. Boomstick: But it also costs her her own life. Not only that, she's also insane as hell, sometimes losing focus and becomes batshit crazy in battle. Wiz: She was mislead into thinking she fought for justice and thus, still believes what she does is right. In the end, she took away her own humanity and her own life. Boomstick: Still, Seryu is no slouch in battle. I don't know about you, but I would not mess with a walking, talking Michael Bay movie. Seryu: Crush her to death!!! (Coro proceeds to crush Mine in his hands, with Mine screaming in pain as Seryu laughs maniacally) Raiden Raiden: My sword is a tool of justice... Wiz: Raiden. A cyborg capable of impossible feats and survived the deadliest enemies. But before he was all this, he was just a young boy in Liberia named Jack. Boomstick: Young Jack was orphaned at a young age and was adopted by the American traitor, Sears, also known as Solidus Snake. Would've been fun if only Solidus wasn't the one responsible for Jack being an orphan in the first place. "I'm your dad now!" Wiz: During his youth, he was forced to fight in Liberia even when he was just a child. This made him earn his now famous nickname, Jack the Ripper. Boomstick: But after dear old dad abandoned him, he joined Foxhound to repent for his mistakes. During that time he also fell for a girl named Rose. Wiz: However, when the evil organization named Patriots captured Raiden, this would forever change his life...in more ways than one. Boomstick: Let's just summarize it. Jack gets captured, gets tested on and turned into a cyborg. There. Can we talk about how badass he is now? Wiz: Sure! Jack, after earning the code name Raiden, became a cybernetic killing machine. Though they're definitely absurd, his feats are beyond your average cyborg warrior. Boomstick: He can lift and throw a Metal Gear RAY! That's gott be like over a thousand tons. He can also suplex an even bigger Metal Gear then uses it's building sized sword against it! That's swordception right there. Wiz: Raiden's main weapon is a High Frequency blade. And although he has a lot of them, his current one is the one known as Murasama. Originally belonging to Samuel Rodriguez, Murasama is capable of cutting objects at a molecular level, meaning, it can cut through almost anything! Boomstick: Think that's OP? How about when he uses this thing called Zandatsu. Where he slows his perception of time, allowing him to use his scanner to detect enemy weak points and slice them as precisely or as rapidly as he likes. Wiz: And by deactivating his pain inhibitors, he can unleash his inner Jack the Ripper power up. At the cost of his sanity and fuel cells, Raiden will get a massive power boost, increasing his strength and speed. Boomstick: Raiden has taken down Solidus, stopped Outer Haven with one hand, defeated the terrorist organization, Desperado, and eventually killed Armstrong, who is like the best boss fight ever! Wiz: He's taken down PMCs singlehandedly, and casually defeats Metal Gears on a near daily basis. Still, this doesn't excuse the faults he has. He has a limited fuel supply and using his Ripper mode and Zandatsu will burn through his energy at a rapid pace. Plus, after casting away his human body, he's basically a machine now, as his blood even needs to be changed regularly. Boomstick: Hey, a guy who can throw giant robots with his bare hands is a badass in my book. Don't even think of messing with Maverick's cyborg ninja. Raiden: "I said my sword was a tool of justice. Not used in anger. Not used for vengeance. But now... Now I'm not so sure. And besides, this isn't my sword. Combatants are Set! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, it's time for a shameless cross promotion! Advertisement Boomstick: Do you watch RWBY? Of course you do! But don't you think something is missing in it? Why, it's missing a couple of aliens! That's why if you want to see RWBY, but better, then go ahead and read RWBBYVerse: Clash of Heroes! It's a good crossover of RWBY and Ben 10! Fans of the fanfic has said that this is a weird crossover yet well done. And no, I'm not being bias. Go ahead and read RWBBYVerse and you may just win a prize! Wiz: You really don't. Boomstick: But now, it's time for a Death Battle!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Seryu and Coro over look a camp of rebel soldiers. She's hiding on some trees to keep a safe distance. Seryu: Coro! It's time to bring justice to these evil doers! The two of them jump down and begins slaughtering the rebels. Meanwhile, Raiden is running on some mountains as he keeps looking for the new group he's been told about: Jaegers. Apparently they're like the Winds of Destruction, but worse. Suddenly, Kevin comes out of his Codec. Kevin: Raiden. We detected one of the Jaegers in the vicinity. Raiden: Which one? Wave? Kurome? Esdeath? Kevin: Someone new. We have zero info about her. Go deal with her before she causes more damage. Raiden: On it. Raiden then turns off his Codec and heads to the direction in his map. Back with Seryu, she's just finished killing the rebels as Coro is currently nibbling on a piece of bloodied cloth. Seryu: I wonder what should we do next, Coro. Suddenly, Raiden lands on the ground, creating a small crater upon his landing. He looks at Seryu and at Coro before drawing his sword. Seryu tilts her head curiously. Seryu: Are you a part of the evil Night Raid? Raiden: None of your business. I'm here for a Jaeger. Seryu: *starts smiling creepily* That's great! I could use some more time to kill evil! Coro! Number 3! Coro bites her right arm and, once he spits the arm out, the arm has been replaced by a giant blade. Raiden: Cyborg? Shit...Not again. Seryu: What's wrong, villain?! Scared?! Raiden: *prepares a fighting stance* No. I'm just getting irritated of fighting another cyborg. I'll make this quick. Seryu: Justice will be served! I've been training for this! Raiden: At some cheap Ivy League school? FIGHT! (Hot Wind Blowing) Seryu tries to cut down Raiden, but he blocks the attack, surprising Seryu. Raiden then grabs her giant sword, spins her around and throws her into the sky. Seryu: Coro! Arms! Coro then buffs himself up and he also gained larger arms. He attempts to punch Raiden, but he managed to block the attacks. After finding an opening, Raiden cuts off one of Coro's arms and backs away. However Raiden sees Coro's arm regenerate. Raiden: You have got to be kidding me! Again?!?! Seryu lands back down and slashes at Raiden, who dodges it by sliding downward. Coro rejoins his master. Seryu: Coro! Number 1! Coro bites her arm again and the sword is replaced with a flail. Seryu then uses it to try to overpower Raiden. So far, he managed to dodge all her attacks but he gets caught in one attack that sends him backwards. Raiden recovers and sees the flail coming back at him. He dodges and then he lands on the spiked ball itself and cuts down the chain attached to it, rendering the weapon useless. Seryu grits her teeth in anger. Seryu: Damn you! Evil such as yourself cannot be allowed to roam this world! Raiden: I'm done listening to your bullshit. Seryu: Coro! Number 7! (Yami o Kiru) Coro bites down Seryu's arm again and turns it into an anti-tank rifle. Seryu begins shooting at Raiden, who simply dodges with ease. Once he got near, he was about to attack Seryu, but Coro gets in the way and blocks his attack. Coro then unleashes a flurry of punches at Raiden, who simply blocks every attack with ease. Raiden then parries Coro's last attack and Raiden kicks the Teigu away, sending it flying towards it's master. Seryu keeps firing at Raiden, who dodges every single one again. Seryu grits her teeth as she jumps to higher ground, with Coro following her. Seryu: Coro! Number 7 and 8! Coro bites on her left and right shoulders and Seryu gains two shoulder mounted missile launchers. Seryu: Justice Volley Fire! Seryu, using her giant cannon and missile launchers, fires all her weapons at Raiden down below. However, Raiden is barely fazed as he just dodges every single one. Then, he starts jumping on each rocket, one by one, like stairways in the air. Seryu kept firing but Raiden just used the missiles as stairways. Once he reached Seryu, he cuts down her left missile launcher and lands directly behind her. Seryu turns around to try and shoot her opponent, but before she could fire, Raiden kicks her cannon's barrel upward, causing her to shoot the air instead. Raiden then slices her cannon into pieces. Once he's done, he kicks Seryu away. Coro tries punching Raiden, but Raiden blocks the attack and kicks the Teigu towards it's master. Seryu: Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be--'' ''Raiden: *jumps down and kicks Seryu to the ground* Dead on! Coro tries to defend his master by punching Raiden away. When Raiden gets knocked back, Seryu has another trick up her sleeve. Seryu: Coro! Number 5! Coro bites down her right arm and she gains a gigantic drill for an arm. She charges at Raiden, who is forced to block the attack. When his back is against the wall, Seryu laughs maniacally as she continued trying to drill Raiden. Seryu: I will destroy all evil! Including you! However, Raiden starts glowing red. When he opens his eyes, it's glows red. (Stains of Time) Raiden: Now you're just being nasty! Raiden laughs like a maniac as he kicks away Seryu. Raiden: You think you're big stuff, huh? You're probably sane compared to me...I once got the nickname Jack the Ripper. Wanna know how I got it? No...In fact, lemme give you a demonstration. It's time for Jack...to '''let er rip'!'' Seryu: C-Co-Coro! Berserker! Coro then turns red and grows even bigger, his teeth sharper. He charged at Raiden, but Raiden simply scanned for Coro's weak point: his core in his head. Raiden parried Coro's attack and then jumped at his head. He then begins slicing up the Teigu's head and once he sees the core, Raiden grabs it and lands on the ground. Raiden: Bullseye! Raiden crushes the core in his hand, killing Coro. Seryu: Coro! However, it was too late as Raiden has cut up Seryu's lower body, legs and her arms. Seryu falls to the ground as she is just a head attached to her body now. Seryu: Wh-What? Raiden: Don't cry. It's only nature...running it's course. Raiden returns to normal as he turns his back to Seryu and starts to leave. Seryu: No...I must win! Seryu then smiles like an insane woman as her eyes start glowing. Raiden looks back at her. Raiden: What are you doing? You've already lost! Seryu: I have a bomb in my head and I will let it explode! With this, I can wipe out all evil! Raiden: You're batshit insane! Seryu just starts laughing insanely as her bomb timer starts ticking. Raiden ran away as fast as he could so he can steer clear of the incoming explosion. Seryu just looks at the night sky as she waits for her own demise. Seryu: He...He can't survive this explosion... Right? ....Right?! Seryu suddenly starts crying as she looks at the sky, her bomb only having 10 seconds left. Seryu: There's still a lot of evil I must destroy... I...I don't want to die like this... Raiden managed to get to a safe distance away from the blast radius. Raiden: I need a vacation... Maybe some souvenirs for Rose when I go home. K.O. Seryu continues to cry as her bomb finally explodes, killing her. Meanwhile, Raiden just looks at the sky as it began to rain. Results Boomstick: Why do I feel sympathetic to Seryu?! She's a bitch! Why?! Wiz: Seryu may have had the larger arsenal, but that's the only thing she had. Raiden outclassed her in every other aspect. Boomstick: Not to mention the majority of her arsenal isn't even very effective against Raiden in the first place, as he's dealt with the same kind of weaponry before and he always comes out on top. Wiz: Coro would've been a very good counter to Raiden, if it weren't for the fact that he's still stronger and faster than Coro. Plus, he can detect Coro's weak point using his blade mode. Boomstick: And Raiden also has experience. He's been killing people since he was just a kid and has dealt with stronger foes before, so Seryu and her arsenal was just a walk in the park. Wiz: If only poor Seryu can last long enough until Raiden runs out of power. But unfortunately for her, Raiden was stronger, faster and more experienced than her. Boomstick: Look at the bright side! At least Seryu managed to let it all out. Wiz: The winner is Raiden. Voting Who do you think will win? Seryu wins! Justice is served! Split her wide open, Raiden! Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Akame ga Kill vs Metal Gear Themed Death Battle